Big Brother
by JossyRose
Summary: This probably won't include England/America because I have multiple stories for their relationship,but this will include most of the other siblings (not just the brothers, the sisters as well, but because more characters have an older brother rather than an older sister, and because the one shot-first chapter- this is stemmed from was called big brother, I kept the title).
1. NorwayIceland Big Brother

**A/N This story was created yesterday at school mainly because despite what people might think, England and America are not my favorite characters (I mean, I like them a lot, and I suppose I don't really have a favorite, I love too many characters to have a favorite). I like the Nordics a lot and Spain, and Romano and I love all of the Axis (well, maybe not Germany) and Allies. So, long story short, this started as a one-shot for Iceland and Norway (called "Big Brother"), then I didn't have anywhere to put it so I created a whole story by the same name. This probably won't include Britain/America though because I have many other stories for them and their relationship.**

"Big Brother!" Little Iceland sniffled, eyes watering, lips trembling.

"Iceland, what happened? I thought Danmark was watching you."

"He was," the light haired boy nodded, "then he wasn't…he fell asleep."

Norway bit his lip to keep composure, and knelt down, "Come here lillebror."

The island nation obliged and dashed into his care taker's arms, resting his head on the older nation's collar bone. Norway hushed the small child until the boy fell asleep. Once the kid was no longer conscious, Norway swore to kill that Dane.

"Stori brodir!" a very small Icelandic child cried out in the middle of the night, tear stains tracking into his bright red, round cheeks.

Norway was drawn out of sleep instantly and rushed to the room of his brother. He burst through the door and went to the child, drawing the boy into his arms.

"Shh, hush now."

Denmark arrived shortly after, "What is being the matter?!" the Dane wondered loudly, worry etched on his face.

Norway sighed and turned, still clutching tightly to the little kid.

"I-I-I…had a (hic) n-nightma…re." the distressed child said, blushing madly and still crying.

The Norwegian sat down on the boy's bed and cradled Iceland in his arms, soon joined by his own older brother, Denmark, who was little help. Eventually, the little Scandinavian fell asleep once more and was tucked in by his big brothers.

"Big brother! Big brother! Look what I found!"

Norway looked up from his book to see Iceland running toward him, a small black blob in his hands. Denmark trailed slightly behind, looking almost as excited as the kid.

"What is it, Island?"

"The kiddo found a bird!" Denmark proclaimed happily, roughly taking the animal in his own hands and shoving the bird in Norway's face.

"It's a puffin," Iceland said, smiling, "Can I keep it?"

"Nay, it is a living creature and deserves-"

"Oh, please big brother?"

"Yeah, Norge, let the kid keep the bird," Denmark agreed, "I would've let you when you were the very tiny."

Norway sighed, "Alright Island. Just know that you will be taking care of it."

Iceland nodded his head up and down so hard it created a dull throb in his brain as he gently took the bird back from his oldest brother and cradled it in his small, child hands.

"Thank you storebror," he looked at Denmark, "Stori brodir!" he looked at Norway.

With that, the child ran off to find someplace for the puffin to sleep.

"Come on, please? Say big brother."

"No." Iceland huffed.

"Storebror."

"Nay!"

"Stori brodir." The teen blushed at the use of his own language.

"Go away."

"You used to call me 'big brother'," Norway whispered sadly.

Iceland turned away, "Well, things changed. I'm not a child anymore."

"You always will be my child though."


	2. DenmarkIceland When He Cried

When Iceland cried, it was for Norway, and it broke Denmark's heart. When Denmark ruled over Iceland, the child cried every night. Every night, Denmark would wake up to the boy's wailing and rush in to try and comfort the kid, but every night, he was refused and Iceland would continue to bawl. Each night, Denmark knew he would be turned away by the mourning child, but each night, he still rushed out of the comfort of his own bed to make sure the boy, his little brother, wasn't actually hurt or maybe would allow him to stay this time.

"Denmark! Store bror!" The blonde heard the child screech and instantly leapt out of bed.

Something had to be wrong; this was the first time that the boy had ever actually called out his name since Norway left. Denmark arrived in the child's room to find the light haired boy sitting up in bed, his light blue pajama clad legs pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around the knees, and his reddened face a mess of tears and mucus.

"Lillebror, what is being the matter, Island?" Denmark asked, concerned, and rushed forward to engulf the tiny male in his arms.

For once since Norway was absent, the little boy allowed such acts of comfort from the Dane, which surprised the blonde haired male.

"What is wrong?" Denmark repeated, smoothing down the boy's disheveled bed-head.

"I-I wan' Norway," the boy admitted.

Denmark bit his lip in sadness and slight jealousy.

"I had a bad dream about him and you…I want you and him both here."

Iceland looked up with teary, pathetic eyes, pure concern in all of his features from his posture, to his eyebrows, to his trembling lips.

"Hey, hey. It is okay, Norge is fine," Denmark reassured, pulling the boy into his lap and cradling him in his arms, "He is alright. And I am good too!"

Denmark managed a laugh in an attempt to cheer up the tot, and Iceland was able to crack a smile as well.

"Do you want to…uh, sleep with me tonight?" Denmark asked, knowing it was what Norway always did when the child had a nightmare.

Iceland nodded and Denmark carried the boy back to his room where they both lay down and eventually fell asleep.

"Good night, Icey."

"Goo' nigh' b'g bro'er." The exhausted little Icelander yawned, wrapping his tiny arms around his older brother.


	3. Japan-China Onii-chan

**A/N I wrote this after y math test yesterday as well. And my stupid CCC class (I may or may not have gotten in trouble for that). Also, when China is speaking his lines from the anime, I did that all by memory, so if it is slightly incorrect, I apologize, if it is totally incorrect, I'm insane, and if it is perfect, you're welcome.  
I'm not sure if I should be ashamed (because I have no life) or proud (because I have a great memory) if I managed to get those lines 100% correct.**

It was warm. It wasn't a nice kind of warmth though, it was sticky and uncomfortable. It was a bad heat. Sweat accumulated on his forehead and ran down the back of his neck, making his little, dark blue kimono cling to his skin.

Rustling. It startled the little boy. Was something coming? The child's expression remained composed, but inside he was scared and ready to run for his life if the need arose. He glanced around at the stalks of bamboo towering over him. Where would he go if something frightening were to emerge. He had no home…no family…

Wait, was that he was hearing? Mumbling. Someone was walking through the forest.

"Huh? Who is that? I've never seen him here before."

The little boy looked up into the smiling face of an adult, brown eyes nation.

"You must be a new country."

Country? What was that? That's what he was? Was that a bad thing? No, the man was smiling, so it probably wasn't bad.

"You're so little,"

No, you're so big.

"I'm sure it was rough on you to have been born in such a small place. You can call me China," the man smiled, "If there is something you don't know, all you have to do is ask. Now, do you mind telling me your name?"

The child debated this for a moment, but decided there was no harm in revealing his name.

"Konnichiwa," the child pronounced, having never really spoken before, "It's nice to meet you, China, where the Sun sets. My name is Japan; I am from where the Sun rises."

"Well, that wasn't very nice!" China placed his hands on his hips.

Japan bit his lip gently. He hadn't intended to be mean, he was simply informing the man that his time as a powerful nation was soon to be replaced with Japan's. China's features softened and he smiled again.

"Do you not have a family, xiao nanhai?"

Japan shook his head, strands of black hair shifting into his dark brown eyes.

"Come here, little one."

The child obeyed and when he was close enough, the older Asian scooped the boy up into his arms. Japan looked up at him curiously.

"You have a family now, Xiaodi."

"Arigato Onii-Chan."


	4. Prussia-HRE Let You Down

**A/N I wrote this after a math test yesterday.**

Prussia was devastated by the news of his little brother's 'death' on the battlefield; of course, anyone would be, really, but it was more than that. He let little Holy Rome down, and he knew as much. He should've stopped them from dragging the child to war, should've convinced them it wasn't a good idea.

He shouldn't have let them take his baby brother.

The albino sat at Austria's piano and played. If anyone who did not know the loud-mouthed, reckless nation had seen him playing such a sophisticated, elegant instrument, their eyes would have surely popped out of their skull, but as it were, only a stingy pianist stood in the doorframe, staring at the teenager.

Prussia played Mozart, Holy Roman Empire's favorite. After all, the man did originate in the child's country. When he ran out of Mozart, he simply played. He didn't know what he was playing, he just knew that his fingers were smashing the keys angrily and sound was coming forth.

Tears leaked from his eyes and his breath caught in his throat.

"I'm sorry," he choked, "I let you down, Bruder."

"Hey, Vest!" a silver haired, obnoxious nation called to his younger brother.

"Vhat do you vant, bruder?"

Prussia smiled, "Vanted to see if du vanted to get a beer!"

Germany sighed, but also smiled and nodded.  
The blonde nation always wondered why his older brother couldn't simply refer to him as Germany, or Deutschland. He figured it was just some stupid quirk of the stupid man. Unknown to him, the reasoning went much deeper than that. He would never call his younger brother Germany because to him, he would always be "The Holy Roman Empire".

_Tut mir leid ich enttauschen. _

**A/N So yeah, this kind of follows the theory that Germany is HRE, if you dislike the theory, then you can just say that the reason Germany will "always be The Holy Roman Empire" is because he reminds him of HRE or something.  
Also, my headcanon is that Prussia was a teenager when HRE fell.**


	5. DenmarkNorway I see Faeries

Norway was a calm, quiet child. If Denmark didn't know the boy as well as he did, he probably would've said the kid was absolutely emotionless. But that wasn't true. The child, like all children, became excited, began to cry, started laughing, and even, at times, ran about outside and simply played as other children do. This was a time that showed this.

The little boy was climbing a tree outside, Denmark keeping a close on the child, of course. Norway, when he reached the branch he deemed fit enough to be sat upon, stayed like that for a while, until he caught a glimpse of a small, flittering thing leaping off a branch and drifting through the breeze. The calm boy carefully climbed down until his bare feet were upon the soil once more, and to Denmark's unease, ran off into the forest.

Denmark's home was less nature filled than his little brother's home was, and the older nation didn't trust nature as much as the kid did. Immediately, the blonde followed the boy through the tree line, calling his younger sibling's name.

Her eyes were bright blue and black hair curled around her face. She was so tiny. Silver beads hung from her dress, catching the light in a way that made her shine like a star. A faery. Another had short, dirty blonde hair and eyes as green as spring grass. Tons of them were just floating about in the woods right next to Norway's home. Norway had heard of these creatures before in his story books, but he never imagined they actually existed. Denmark would be so amazed, the little boy thought. Uh oh. Speaking of Denmark, he probably would not be too happy about the boy travelling into the woods by himself. Norway decided that it would be best to get back. On the way back home, however, he ran into a very worried Dane, literally.

"Denny! Denny!" Norway said half excitedly and half concerned at the possibility of being in trouble, "I found faeries, Den!"

The blonde raised an amused eyebrow, all concern and possible anger with the child vanishing, as he lifted the boy into his arms and grinned, playing along, "Oh? What did they look like?"

"They were so pretty, Denny. I want to visit them again."

The kid yawned and rested his head on his big brother's chest as the man carried the child home.

"Not without me though. You really shouldn't have run off."

"Jeg becklager storebror,"

"Jeg tilgiver dig."

Denmark placed his sleeping baby brother in his bed, drawing the blankets over the boy's small body and smiling. He knew it was crazy, but he almost wondered if maybe, the little kid actually _did _see faeries out there.

**A/N Yeah, I know it's a little rushed. Sowwy. Oh, and, I hate promoting myself, but if you guys could check out my videos on YouTube (username is animalgirl89) I mainly do piano covers of songs (including Hetalia). Just stay away from anything that says "vocal" cover. It's bad news, trust me.**


	6. RussiaBelarus Don't hurt big brother

Big Brother was hurt again. The young boy had come home with a bruised eye and blood dripping from a split lip, tears in his eyes. His scarf was tangled around him, and his coat was torn. Big Sister drew him close to her and tried in vain to encourage the boy. Belarus saw her hapless brother come home time and time again with minor but still painful injuries and tears tracking in his cheeks. Each time, she would go up to her older brother and hug him.

Belarus was hurt. Her hair was tangled, there were scratches all over her, yet her face remained expressionless. When Ukraine asked what happened, the girl simply responded, "They were making fun of Big Brother".

Russia came into her room that night, while the younger child sat on her bed drawing a picture, and hugged her.

"Spasibo."


	7. NorwayIslandDenmark Happy Birthday Icey

Little feet pattered against the cool wood floor. The first rays of sun hadn't yet made an appearance, but little Iceland paid no mind and simply tumbled blindly through the dark hallways until he reached his big brother's room.

Iceland was generally a well-behaved child. He listened to his older brothers (Denny, and Norway, and Finny and Sweden when they visited), did as he was told, and did not usually cause mischief. But Norway was still sleeping! And on this day of all of them! So Iceland opened the door to his brother's room just a crack and spied in on the elder's sleeping form. The soft sound of the adult nation snoring could be heard and Iceland began to have second thoughts, but the thoughts of sweets and presents that swirled through his head kept him going.

The tiny nation sauntered through the door and approached the side of the bed where his brother was sleeping peacefully.

"Norway!" the boy whisper-shouted, reaching up and patting the elder on the shoulder.

"Mrrngh," Norway sniffed and turned around, causing the kid to frown.

"Norway," Iceland spoke, jumping up a bit to see if he could still touch him, to no avail.

"Stor brodir!"

The boy finally shouted. Norway woke up with a start and looked over at the child with wide, concerned eyes.

"Island, it everything alright?" Norway spoke after he had managed to compose himself back to his usual demeanor.

Iceland nodded, "It's my birthday."

Norway sighed and glanced at his clock –goodness it wasn't even seven yet!- then back at the grinning child.

"I know it's your birthday, Island. But…it's so early. Can't I sle-"

"No, it's my birthday!" Iceland pouted and his voice held a bit of whine when he spoke.

"Alright, alright. Let's go wake up the Dane, yeah?"

Iceland nodded enthusiastically and took off down the hall towards his other brother's room.

"Denny! Denny!" the boy leapt up onto the bed and shouted the oldest male's name.

Denmark groaned and tried to remove the small child from him, but the kid was squirming around too much for the older Scandinavian to get a good hold of him.

"Eh? What is it that you are needing?" he mumbled, trying to cover his face with a pillow.

Iceland snatched the pillow and tossed it across the room, "It's my birthday!"

"Ugh…can't your birthday start at…one in the afternoon?" the blonde pleaded.

"Get up, Dane," Norway's low voice emitted from the doorway.

"See? Norge is up. Norway, you can be taking the kid, right?"

Norway shook his head, "If I have to be awake right now, so do you, now get up."

The younger adult approached the Dane and pulled him up into a sitting position by the collar of his T-shirt.

"Ah, I see, you want me to get up!" the cheerful one grinned nervously, "You should've just said so Norge!"

Denmark threw on some pants and walked to the living room with the younger nations.

"What do you want for breakfast, Island?" Norway asked.

"Cake!" the smaller one cried happily.

"No, you need an actual breakfast. You can have cake later."

"But…but I want cake!"

"Come on, Norway," Denmark laughed, "Give the kid some cake for breakfast. It _is _his birthday!"

"Stay out of this Dane," the Norwegian hissed, glaring daggers at the older one.

"See! Denny says yes!"

"Come on, Norge, you know I would've let you when you were the very small."

"No you wouldn't have."

"Is that why you want him to suffer?" Denmark's grin grew wider, "'Cause you didn't get to do it when you were tiny?"

"Shut up, Dane,"

Norway didn't relent, and Iceland was disappointed to find himself eating a salmon omelet instead. After he finished, he unwrapped his presents from his older brother and dug into his cake, allowing his brothers and puffin to have a small taste as well.

"Happy birthday, Island," Norway smiled as he sat next to the child.

"Yeah, happy birthday, kiddo!" Denmark shouted excitedly, plopping down on the other side of the boy.

**A/N I mainly wrote this because it's my birthday tomorrow. On my Deviantart, I think I said my birthday was Saturday because I got confused on the days, so I'm a moron. Anyway, I actually have an online friend who lives in Iceland, and he told me that I should probably use "Stor brodir" instead of Stori brodir because the latter tends to refer to Big Brother like in Orwell's 1984. Oops. Like I said before, I'm self taught. Mainly I just listen to songs in that language and look at the English subs/read books that teach me the languages so it can be kind of choppy. If anyone ever picks out a mistranslation or whatever, please let me know, and I humbly apologize. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this. Little Iceland is so cute!**


	8. DenmarkNorway Norgie's Birthday

"Denny..."

"Mm..."

"Denny!"

"Ugh...'o 'way..."

"Denny!"

"Heh?" the blonde's eyes shot open, the drooped lazily when he realized nothing was immediately wrong. "Mmrph...wha' is it, Nor?"

"Wake up, Denny!" the little boy leapt up as high as he could, clinging onto the Dane's arms and ignoring the fact that his feet were far above the ground.

"Why?" Denmark whined, turning over so that Norway was on the bed instead of hanging off the side of it. He slammed his face against the pillow, trying to ignore the fussy child pushing at and shaking his arm.

"It's my birthday, Denny!" You haveta be awake for my birthday!"

"But...it is the very early in the morning, Norgie. Can't I sleep just a bit more?" the man pleaded.

"Bu' Denny I'm bored," the boy drew out the vowel in the last word, "...and it's my birthday!"

Denmark sighed, knowing his quest for slumber was futile, but despite his sleepiness, the man couldn't suppress a soft chuckle at the child's excitement. He knew the boy wouldn't always be so upbeat and cheery, and decided that he should preserve such youthful joys as waking up at the crack of dawn for Christmas or one's birthday.

"Alright, alright, Norgie. Let us get breakfast, yeah?"

Norway nodded and accompanied his brother to the kitchen where the kid immediately proclaimed, "I want cake!"

"Eh? Cake? But, Norge, that's really not..."

"Please Denny?! It's my birthday! You have to, you have to!" the child ran to his older brother and clung to the man's leg, turning his large, blue eyes upward.

"Er, how about a Vienesse? It is still sweet, yeah?"

"But I want cake! If I can have a Vienesse, why can't I have cake?"

"Mmn..." the man sighed, "Alright, Norway, I guess it is your birthday, you can have a _small _slice for breakfast, I guess."

Denmark walked into the kitchen after detaching the small child from his limb, and then cleverly began to fry some cod. The smell of the fish drew in Norway, and he stared at his caretaker with wide eyes.

"What are you doing, anko?" the boy questioned.

"Cooking myself some fish, Norge, since you are to be having cake for breakfast."

"But...mm...can I have some cod instead, anko? Please? It smells really good."

Denmark smiled slyly, "Of course, lillebror."

/

"You should have just let the kid have some cake for breakfast, Norgie," Denmark said.

"Don't call me that, anko. And it's not good for him."

"I would-"

"And no, you did not let me have cake when I was young, so don't say you would have."

"I said I was going to give you some."

"You tricked me," despite his voice holding no emotion, Denmark could see the strain in the younger man's features.

"I didn't trick you, Norgie," Norway growled at the use of his childhood nickname, "I was simply cooking myself some of the cod because I wasn't going to be having cake int he very early morning. I think you just want whatever you can't be having," the Dane teased.

Norway huffed and walked over to his little charge, who had fallen asleep on the couch hugging a stuffed puffin that had been given to him by Norway. Frosting still clung to the child's lips and cheeks. The Norwegian smiled fondly, though his back was turned to the only other wakeful person in the room so no one would have been able to tell, and lifted the silver haired boy into his arms. He climbed up the stairs to his little brother's room and placed the child in his bed, drawing the covers over the boy and brushing back a few strands of the lightly colored hair.

When he turned, he was startled to find Denmark in the doorway, leaning against the frame, a smile so unlike his usual grin upon his lips. He wore the smile of fond memories, nostalgic feelings, and a proud older brother.

Norway blushed and brushed passed the older man with a mutter of, "Shut up, Dane."

**A/N I know that Anko in Hetalia is intended to reference "big brother" in a more classmate kind of feel, and from the research I've done Denmark and Norway have known each other since "childhood", meaning they're probably semi-close in age, but I like the thought of Denmark raising Norway better, partly because I don't know who would have raised him and I really like writing him as a small child. I did, however, originally think Norway was calling Denny "Red Bean Paste" (as some sort of insult or something) when I read it, because that's what I had always known the word as. So far, I have not found any sources describing the word as coming anywhere near "big brother", but I guess I'll take the creator's word for it considering I'm not Japanese. Also, I know it's short but it was mainly a response to Iceland wanting cake on his birthday.**


	9. RomaniaMoldova World from his Shoulders

**A/N I've actually wanted to do something with Romania and Moldova for a long time, because neither of them get the love they deserve and little Moldova is so freaking adorable, but I never really had the inspiration and could never think of a good idea. Then a guest reviewed this story requesting a chapter about the two. Thank you so much for renewing the spark. I'm not sure exactly what you had in mind, but I hope you like this. I always try to fulfill my readers' desires. I got this idea while scrolling through some of the older comics again and seeing a picture of Romania with Moldova on his shoulders. **

**/**

It was a cold October in Romania, with a wind that blew kissed the reddened noses of maidens and caressed the shivering children who were permitted to stay awake past their bedtimes. Little Moldova clutched tightly onto his older brother's hand, shivering slightly as another strong breeze surrounded his already chilled body. Romania glanced down the boy and smiled, putting an arm around the child and sharing his own warmth with the kid.

"Cold?"

Moldova looked up into the kind red eyes of the older male and nodded, snuggling closer to Romania. A sudden bustle of activity drew the child's attention. There was cheering mingled with awestruck gasps and joyous shouts of excitement, but the boy could see none of it. He tried to peek around a middle aged woman holding a screaming toddler in her arms, but found that an old man still blocked the majority of his view. Standing on the tips of his toes didn't work much either, because even with the slightly taller height, he was still a small child and therefore not likely to see passed the groups of adults and teenagers that were getting in his way. He tried peeking around the other side of the lady, but a group of rowdy teenagers were blocking his view, and what's worse, they were moving around. One boy who appeared to be intoxicated (though he did not look anywhere near eighteen) stepped backward and almost fell on top of the poor child.

Romania noticed his little brother's squirming and frustrated sighs, moans, or most recently, a startled yelp. He glanced down at the boy who appeared content with his situation, but not happy about it. The Romanian raised an eyebrow. Was he not enjoying the Halloween festival? He had every other year. The festival involved dancing, food, music, and of course the character Dracula was present around every turn. It brought in tourists, and even Romania loved to come every year, though it seldom changed at all.

"Are you alright?" Romania asked worriedly.

Moldova looked up at his brother, then down again, and muttered something.

"What?"

"I can't see!" the little boy admitted, though he'd prefer to have found a solution on his own rather than relying on the elder.

It was a certain independence that Romania admired in his hard-working little brother, but also at times found a bit saddening. He wanted to be there for the kid, to support him and help him as an elder brother ought to, but the child often refused unless given no other option. He hadn't even let Romania help make his homemade Halloween costume (he was a ghost). Romania wouldn't have admitted it, but he felt almost happy that his little brother was unable to help himself in this situation. It gave him an excuse to provide for his younger brother without being a bother to the boy, and honestly reminded the elder that he was not a failure as a big brother, which he sometimes thought about himself.

Romania smiled and gently took the boy in his arms, swinging him back and sitting him on his shoulders.

"Is that better?" he asked.

Moldova didn't answer at first; he was too consumed by the weightless feeling and tall view. After a moment the boy nodded and said, "Yes, thank you."

Romania grinned to himself and enjoyed the rest of the festivities with the small child until the people began to dissipate, the festival was drawing to a close, and Moldova was beginning to yawn softly to himself and rub sleepily at his eyes.

"Ready to go, frate mai mic?"

Moldova nodded slowly.

"Do you want to come down now or..."

"Could I...stay up here until we get back?" the little boy yawned.

Romania chuckled and nodded, "Of course."

"Thanks, frate mai mare."

As Romania was heading back, he heard soft snoring and realized his younger brother had fallen asleep atop his shoulders, using his head as a pillow. Romania chuckled and smiled.

**A/N By the way, I know that the only festivals in Romania (that I could find anyway) during October are a wine festival and Halloween in Transylvania (which I sort of modeled this festival after but not quite), but I've never been to the ladder (although I really, really want to, it looks awesome) and could not accurately describe it. Instead, I created my own for this story which is actually modeled after an old October Festival in Europe (I can't remember where) that I read about in a book. So it's a cross between the two, I suppose. Also, I can't write a Romanian accent for the life of me. Sorry.**


	10. NowayIceland I can see them too

She was a magical little creature, with a melodic voice, whispering softly in a language he couldn't understand as she flitted around him in the air. The small, silver haired boy, giggled. Norway watched pleasantly from just a little bit away, a soft, rare smile gracing his lips as his little brother chatted amiably to the magical beings of the forest. It was pleasing to him to see that his sibling shared his ability and interest in the world of magic. In his mind, the man mused about the day his kid brother would be old enough to start practicing spells with him and learning more about this hidden world of scary monsters and nice spirits.

The little child ran over to the flat-topped rock that his older brother sat at, launching himself joyously into the elder male's arms. Norway smiled fondly and shifted the little boy into a more comfortable position on his lap.

"Big brother, big brother!" the lighter haired one exclaimed excitedly, "I saw faeries, brother! I saw them! They were right over there!"

The little one pointed his chubby finger in the direction in which he had just been while the elder allowed a soft chuckle to escape his mouth at the display of such childlike excitement. It had been a very, very long time since Norway had been this excited about anything, let alone something so natural to him as magical beings.

Norway smiled, "Did you, now?"

"Mm hmm!" the child nodded his head vigorously.

"Norge?" a new voice rang out.

Said nation turned his head with a raised eyebrow and his usual, calm demeanor as young Iceland darted off of Norway's lap to meet his eldest brother, immediately babbling about the strange little creatures he met in the forest. Denmark laughed and ruffled the child's hair.

"That's great, Icey!" the blonde said with false belief.

The little boy ran off and Denmark approached the other adult, grinning. "He takes after you, Nor, so imaginative."

Norway simply nodded, holding his tongue.

/

Iceland appeared to be an older child now, though in actuality, he was much more ancient than the children he played with. He approached his elder brothers, sniffling, head down with his silver locks hanging over his face.

"What's wrong, Icey?" Denmark questioned, his smile weary.

The boy did not speak, nor look up; he appeared almost as if he hadn't heard the rather loud Dane, but for that to have been possible, the child would have had to have suddenly gone deaf. Norway stepped forward and set a hand on his little brother's shoulder. Only then did the youngest present nation allow the two to see his tears.

"They don't believe me," the young one sighed, "They never do. They think I'm crazy."

"Eh?" Denmark cocked his head to the side, not quite understanding the child's words, but when he looked at Norway, he saw that the other did.

"...They can't see them..."

The oldest Nordic country suddenly realized what the small one was speaking of, and he groaned slightly.

"Ice, don't you think you are a bit too old to be believing in the magic?" he suggested softly, also moving closer to the depressed little one.

Norway cast him a warning glance which the elder either didn't see or ignored, likely the second option.

"But...but they're real!" Iceland protested, then bit his lip slightly.

/

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. The teenage nation turned just slightly, but subtly enough that no one would think anything of it. Norway, however, caught it. He knew his younger brother had never lost the ability to see things which most could not, but he never brought it up.

Iceland could see them, but he would never let the others know. He didn't want to be the one who believed in magic, especially when the other Scandinavian countries still treated him like such a child. So as far as any of them were concerned, he was a normal nation, and the island country planned to keep it that way.

**A/N So I'm not sure if this has ever been confirmed or not, but I've always kind of had this headcannon that Iceland, like his brother, can see magical creatures, but he pretends he can't so that the others don't think he's even weirder than he already is, or use it as an excuse to treat him like a child.**


	11. CanadaAmerica Bad Dream

**A/N EDIT I found a couple chapters for this story, the other I am hesitant to post, but it was a request so I know I will. Anyway, enjoy the fluffiness of the North American brothers. This actually reminds me of a couple other chapters with them that I can't find. I wrote these like a year ago, but never posted them for whatever reason. I guess I forgot.**

The night was comfortably warm with the refreshing summer heat. Fireflies glowed like stars on Earth and the chorus of crickets and cicadas lulled the neighborhood children into a soft, undisturbed slumber.

In their beds in rooms directly next to one another were two sweet, blonde twins with eyelids closed and minds relaxed while an adult nation readied himself for bed. Britain turned out the light and slept peacefully, knowing the boys were resting upstairs, safe in their cocoon of thin white sheets, as the heat forced both children to knock their blankets to the floor, and dreaming deep and fulfilling visions.

This was incorrect in reference to one little, violet eyes boy who was fearfully awakened from a terrible nightmare. The child had been drawing a bit of comfort from the softly glowing light and the knowledge that his big brother was awake and keeping out any intruders, ready to fight off any scary monsters. But now the light was off and the Canadian boy was even more frightened than before. The wind whispered eerily outside, and the house's settling creaked and groaned, startling Canada all the more.

After a few moments, laying frozen in his bed, the little boy could not take it anymore and ran over to the stairs where he could rush down and be with his guardian. But the stairs were darkened with shadows and probably housed a sinister entity laying in wait for the small child to become a tasty snack. Canada squeaked and dashed back to his room, stuffed white bear tightly embraced in his small arms, crushed against his chest. After much internal debate and struggle, the small nation gave a sigh and glanced over to where he knew he would end up.

/

America was smiling in his sleep, experiencing an awesome dream of being a fearsome pirate, sailing the...(how many seas were there again? Oh, seven) seven seas...or was it eight? His fantasy was extinguished when he felt something nudging him persistently. This something was his size with silky, chin length blonde hair and holding a soft, plush toy. A miniature France, also known as his twin brother, Canada.

"Mrgh...wha' ar' ya doin' Can'da?" the half-asleep child mumbled into his pillow, his eyes only half open.

"Scared," the shaking boy whispered into his stuffed bear.

"Hm?" America shot up into a sitting position on his bed, protectiveness lacing his blue eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Mm..." Canada bit his lip gently, "I had a bad dream."

Immediately after his admittance, the younger twin buried his face into his sleep toy, face colored with embarrassment. He looked up only when his brother grabbed his arm, pulled him onto the bed next to him, then hugged the frightened child forcefully. A soft laugh emitted from the elder twin.

"It's okay, bro! It was just a dream."

Canada still appeared unsure and America's smile lessened, though was still present on his lips.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight, Canada?"

The younger blonde nodded, slightly surprised at the proposal. America smiled and lay down next to his twin, falling asleep almost instantly. Canada wasn't so lucky. He turned to face the wall, knees drawn up to his chest. The wakeful boy turned his head slightly when he felt small arms wrap around him in an unconscious hug. Even in his slumber, America was protective of his little brother.

/

England awoke early the next morning, as he always did, yawning an stretching before placing his feet into his slippers and drawing back the curtains over his window, lighting the room with morning sun. He walked up the stairs to check on the boys, just as usual, and had a miniature heart attack when he entered Canada's room in hopes of waking the child for breakfast, only to find the room abandoned. The man took a calming breath, recognizing that the children were young and filled with energy; it was definitely not unheard of for young ones to wake before their elders. If America was out of bed as well, he knew the boys could not be up to any good. With a sigh, wishing the children would give him just a bit more peace of mind in the early hours of the day, Britain went to check on his other little brother.

When he turned the knob and opened the door, expecting to find a messy, empty room, a smile formed on his lips. Both boys were curled up together in America's bed, dried tears glinting on the youngest one's cheeks, but despite this, a small smile curling his lips upward. The elder child had his arms firmly locked around his twin in a protective embrace, also smiling.

The adult country closed the door nearly silently and turned, heading downstairs to start some water for tea and see to his morning meal. He would allow the little ones to sleep just a bit longer.


	12. NorIceDenmark I Promise to Send Faeries

"You have to go," Denmark said softly, a tone he hadn't used with the younger man since Norway was a child.

"I know," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair tiredly and taking a sip of the beer in his hand. He was leaning most of his weight on the table they were sitting at, and his eyes drifted between the bottle of alcohol and the room belonging to his little brother.

"I'll watch out for him," Denmark assured.

Norway cast him a look, clearly not trusting the Dane with the child. The elder put on a show of faux emotional pain, even giving the younger a pout.

"You don't trust me? I took care of you, didn't I?"

Norway opened his mouth, then closed it softly, and lowered his head, his hand clenched tighter around the beer bottle. Denmark dropped his act, growing serious, another thing that hadn't happened in a while. He set a hand on the smaller blonde's shoulder and lowered his voice to a gentle whisper.

"It will be okay, lillebror. I'll take care of him. You don't really have a choice."

Norway bit his lip and looked up at the elder, swallowing his emotion and relaxing his face into an expressionless mask, nodding.

"I'll say goodbye and then leave. I won't wake him up though. It will be better he finds out in the morning."

The Dane nodded and removed his hand, allowing the smaller man to stand and approach the room of the littlest member of the Nordics. Norway opened the door quietly, smiling at the small form in the tiny bed. He wanted to sit at the end of the bed, run his fingers gently through the child's soft, silver locks, kiss his forehead, and tell him everything would be alright. That he would return. But he didn't want to wake the little boy, and simply stood near the bed, smiling sadly.

Iceland rolled over peacefully, snoring so quietly it reminded Norway of a kitten. A small light was cast upon the angelic face of the child and the adult turned to see the glimmering form of one of his faeries. He smiled at her, then summoned the kindly green troll that often followed him. The monster appeared, confused.

"Watch over him," he instructed both creatures, "please."

The troll appeared concerned, but Norway addressed any worries he may have accumulated.

"I'll be fine. Just worry about the child."

The faery nodded immediately and flew to the side of the little boy's head, setting a tiny hand on his hairline. After a few moments, the male creature also nodded and drifted to the side of the child as well, watching in curiosity at the boy he had seen very few times. He was often only summoned when Norway truly needed him, often when the country was in danger, and at all these times, the boy would not have been present.

"Takk," Norway nodded, and exited.

"Are you okay?" Denmark asked, eyes widening slightly.

"Of course," his voice was clipped, which only happened when he was emotional, "Why?"

He didn't need an answer, as he reached up and felt that the tears that had been firmly held in his eyes were running down his cheeks steadily. Despite himself, the Norwegian laughed in a saddened way, knowing that if he didn't laugh, he would sob. Denmark stood and walked over to the younger Nordic country, surprising Norway by wrapping his arms around the smaller one.

"Just promise to come back."

"Of course, bror."

**A/N It's occurred to me that I haven't written a chapter for this story in so long that there isn't a folder for it on my computer. Which means I last updated this story before my laptop crashed and everything got erased. Oops. I know, it's cheesy, but I like trying to write for an emotional Norway and I had two ideas that I decided to merge into one. It was going to be called "Sending Faeries to Watch Over You" but then I added the Denmark/Norway brotherly love too and liked the line "Promise to Come Back" so I merged the two into "I Promise to Send Faeries". Compromise!**


End file.
